kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 8:l'attaque du mage
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Suite à sa quête sur les étoiles d'eau, Sora se retrouve face a des monstres étranges autres que les sans-coeur, mais qui sont-ils, Et surtout d'ou viennent-ils ?


**Fanfiction KH Chapitre 8 partie2 : Déjouons le sort du magicien**

Lorsqu' Elika traverse les vagues avec sa planche de surf, elle se fait attaquer par des sans-cœ saute de sa planche pour récupérer sa Keyblade et vaincre les ennemis d'un coup puis rebondit sur sa planche pour continuer ses recherches.

Elle arrive sur une île,reprend sa planche qui redevient sa Keyblade qui disparaît. Elle plonge dans l'eau et devient une sirène grâce à son collier de perle violette que Hadès lui avait confectionné, elle commence a fouiller les trésors enfouit dans l'océan.

Tandis que Sora navigue auprès de ses amis et du capitaine , cherchant sur le bateau les étoiles d'eau. Donald trouve un coffre plutôt énorme mais Maître Yen Sid n'a pas précisé la taille des coffres, il ouvre celui-ci mais il est vide. Se pourrait-il que Jack cache un coffre contenant des étoiles d'eau?

Sora et les autres arrivent au même endroit qu' Elika mais le bateau est attaqué par un autre navire ou navigue les sans-cœur et les monstres. L'équipage tire avec les canons, la jeune fille sort de l'au et aide l'équipage en brandissant son arme puis en s'écriant :

**-A l'abordage!**

Crie Elika en atterrissant sur le bateau adverse et en détruisant les sans-cœur.

**-Sora! Un autre monstre comme tout à l'heure!**

S'écria Dingo

**-Elika , on doit faire équipe .**

Affirme Sora en tendant les bras vers Elle

Elle hoche la tête et le rejoins en prenant ses mains afin de battre le monstre, lors de leur attaque a deux, le jeune garçon la regarde droit dans les yeux. Le regard noir de la jeune fille semblait l'attiré comme un aimant tandis qu'il fut surpris au moment ou le monstre à été anéanti car elle arrêta la danse dans laquelle ils étaient pris tous les deux.

Le capitaine applaudit en ayant arrêter le navire.

**-Bien joué, je me suis trompé sur ton compte,bienvenue à bord mademoiselle .**

Dit le capitaine

**-Trêve de bavardage Jack Sparrow, Sora, j'en ai trouvés quelques unes.**

Dit-elle en lui montrant trois étoiles d'eau

**-C'est capitaine Jack Sparrow.**

Rétorque le capitaine

**-Génial , mais il en manque, il paraît qu'il en faut sept et la dernière est quasiment introuvable parait-il .**

Explique Sora

**-Et si on allait rendre visite au père d 'Ariel? **

Proposa Donald

**\- Bonne idée! On a de la compagnie …**

Dit Dingo

D'autres ennemis attaque le bateau alors que l'on fait demi-tour vers Port-Royal. Encore un énorme monstre accompagne les sans-cœur mais avec sa magie il blesse gravement Elika, elle résiste de son mieux à la douleur faite par la magie sombre du monstre afin d'aider Sora à les vaincre .

Tandis que le combat se termine, elle tombe au sol à genoux, les blessures étant profondes autant a ses épaules qu'a ses genoux , elle s'évanouit.

Sora est inquiet et court vers la belle endormi puis la porte jusqu'à la cabine. Il la pose sur un lit en attendant d'arriver à Port-Royal , le capitaine fait de son mieux pour la soigner avec des bandes blanches et de l'alcool. Il entoure toutes les blessures et sort de la cabine laissant Sora seul avec elle.

Le jeune garçon étant inquiet, pense à trouver un moyen de la soigner, quand soudain il pense à Merlin l'enchanteur, il regarde le visage endormit de la jeune fille, ses paupières maquillées par un bleu pailleté le faisait rêver et cette couleur océan qui rendait le visage angélique à la jeune fille .

Le corps de la jeune fille tremblait, Sora la couvre avec une couverture en déposant un baiser sur le front d'Elika avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis. Il se sentit coupable des blessures infligées , il juge lui même de ne pas avoir su la protéger suffisamment.

Arrivant a Port-Royal, il la dépose dans le vaisseau Gummi alors qu'ils reprennent la route en traversant un portail ouvert par la Keyblade de Sora . Leur vaisseau eu un problème …

Mikaru , le magicien est derrière leur vaisseau, bloquant le passage avec ses monstres énormes ...Sora pourra-t-il les vaincre sans sa bien-aimée?

Il en eu assez des monstres, il voulait à tout prix aller chez l'enchanteur pour la soigner , il devient alors un sans-cœur, ayant le cœur rempli de rage et de tristesse , il fait qu'une bouchée des monstres présents autour du vaisseau.

Le magicien reçu une onde d'énergie incroyable qui le fait atterrir dans un autre monde . Le jeune garçon reprend les commandes du vaisseau sous sa forme de sans-cœur et le vaisseau allait de plus en plus vite. Ses amis étaient effrayé...

A suivre...


End file.
